The present invention relates to lighting systems, and more particularly to a versatile lighting system capable of rapid deployment, which may be mounted on a vehicle or tripod or be deployed in other vehicular and non-vehicular configurations and which may be used for various lighting and related functions and applications.
Historically, lighting units designated as portable have had limited flexibility, in terms of their level of portability, mounting options and functional options. Such lighting units have often been associated with vehicles, often being trailer mounted or used in connection with other methods of transport. Historically, lighting units mounted on vehicles have had limited versatility in mounting options, and that lack of versatility has limited the deployment abilities and utility of such lighting units. Also, purportedly portable lighting units have lacked the ability to deploy in non-vehicular fixed mounting arrangements. Moreover, such lighting units have had limited flexibility in terms of their ability to provide maximum effective lighting and related applications for a broad variety of situations It is believed that the present invention is not described by, and overcomes limitations of, prior art lighting units. The flexibility of the rapid deploy multi-mount lighting system, both in terms of vehicular and non-vehicular mounting options and functional lighting and related applications, solves problems inherent in and offers significant advantages over the prior art.